The Celestial Spirit Mage
by LucyHeartfilia4068
Summary: Lucy is learning an ancient spell used from the Celestial King. Will the guild be shocked when they see her new power in the Magic Games? (srry suck at summaries) *NaLu*
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV:

I woke up from my alarm and went to go get dressed and head out. Okay, I need to go train for the Magic Games that coming up. I'm almost done with the sacred spell that the Celestial King gave me. I just need to test it out, and I don't anyone to see it. So, I went to the guild to talk with master and ask him to help me.

I walked into the guild and said hello to everybody that I passed by. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Master's door, "Come in, child!" Master said, "what do you need Lucy?" "Morning Master. I wanted to go train in secrecy without anybody knowing where I am or watching me. And I know what you're thinking; why? Well, I have been learning an ancient spell and would like no one to know until the Magic games. Do you know how to make me….unfindable for that time being?"

He looked at me quite surprised and sighed, "Yes child, but how long will you be gone?" he asked "It will only take today and will be home tonight. But don't worry, I'll be perfectly safe!" I smiled, "Alright then child, come here so I can put this spell on you, but it will come off when you return." I walked over to master and he raised his hand and mumbled a few words, "Thanks Master! See ya later!"

I ran out of the guild and headed towards Fiore Meadows, it's known for its peaceful area and stunning view. Well, this is gonna be a long day but, I will work hard! I paid the ticket booth and got on the train. In a few hours I got to the other side of Fiore. I ran to the meadow and sat down in the green grass. I took out the book the Celestial King gave me.

Okay so I read over it again and made sure to do it right;

_~To call upon your spirit powers, enchant this spell:_

"_From the heavens to hell, love to hate, day light to night stars, water to fire; awaken."_

_After enchanting this spell, your body will be lifted up in the air and will start to glow. After the spell is coursing through your body, your body will go back into original form. Then after that is completed, speak one of the names at one at a time and your body will change into that spirit that was called. These are called: the Heaven Spirit; the Devil Spirit; the Star Spirit; the Sky Spirit; the Flame Spirit; and lastly the Water Spirit._

_When the Heaven Spirit is called upon, your powers can allow you to listen to their thoughts of the good memories and if a person you love is entrapped by darkness, you can heal their hearts. If the Devil Spirit is called upon, the powers can allow you to listen to their thoughts of the bad memories and can destroy someone by their fears._

_When the Star Spirit is called upon, your powers can allow you to summon planets and stars to entrap the enemy in beams and lights. When the Sky Spirit is called, it's basically a weather spirit. Your powers are weather attacks, and can make your opponent fall into a deep sleep._

_When you call upon the Water Spirit, your powers can allow you to heal anything damaged and will also heal a person that will die in a matter of seconds. When the Flame Spirit is called upon, your powers can destroy anything that is not immune to flames; that includes fire mages or dragon slayers. After you are done with this spell, say this;_

" _From the heavens to hell, love to hate, day light to night stars, water to fire; dissipate."_

_After saying this, your body will go back to normal. But, if you use this power for more than a couple hours, you will lose a great amount of energy. To replenish your energy back to normal you should rest for a couple days, and do not summon spirits at this stage! If you do you will lose even more energy and will be on the verge of death._

I closed the book and put it back in her bag, and got into a good position. Okay, I can do this; there is nothing to worry about. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

**SOOOO how was it? I will try to update tomorrow if not busy with school... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_Okay, I can do this; there is nothing to worry about. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, here goes nothing._

Lucy's POV:

"_From the heavens to hell, love to hate, day light to night stars, water to fire; awaken."_

As I started to chant the spell, I could feel my body lift up in the air as I started to glow. After a couple minutes my body went back to normal. Okay now,

"Heaven Spirit!" As I called out one of the spirits, my whole body started glowing bright. When I opened my eyes, I look at my body. I had white angelic wings, whitish blonde hair, and a halo above my head with a long white dress. Alright next one, "Devil Spirit!" my angelic form turned into the exact opposite.

I had reddish black wings light reddish blonde hair, devil horns, a red devil tail, and I was wearing a short black dress. "Star Spirit!" my devil form vanished into a new one. A moon tattoo appeared on my palm that started to glow. I had a night sky dress that hugged my cleavage and flowed down to my ankles.

I took a few steps in looked at my tracks, they looked like the galaxy but in footsteps. After a couple seconds they disappeared. My hair was white with dark blue at the tips. I tested out my power on a tree that was near me, "Shooting Star!" I faced my hand towards the tree and stars shot out of my palm. The tree was sent flying into bits. 'Whoa…' Okay, next, "Sky Spirit!" My body changed into a light blue with a cloud tattoo appearing on my palm.

I had the same dress as Star Spirit, but the dress was a light blue fading into a white. My hair was white with light blue at the end, 'now to test my power.' I could do tornadoes, hurricanes, thunderstorms and earthquakes. I think that's good for the Sky Spirit. "Flame Spirit!" the sky spirit dissipated into flames, a small circle in where I was standing was engulfed in flames.

My body had flames surrounding me and giving off a dangerous amount of heat. I had on a short red dress that had flames at the end of the dress. My hair was golden blond fading into red. To charge up my power, I need to enchant a sacred spell. I started to enchant in Celestial reading and felt my body heating up.

Okay, here goes, "Dragon's Flame!" My hands shot out fire, burning down trees into ash in the process. Ooh! Almost done! "Water Spirit!" all the flames were washed away with water. My body had water surrounding me and my feet. I had a blue and purple flowy dress that looked like water.

I looked around and sighed, this place is a mess. "Sacred Water!" water was sent from my body to the forests that burnt down or destroyed. The water was healing the forest back to its original form; like nothing ever happened. Okay, I think that's all of them, better get back to the guild.

"_From the heavens to hell, love to hate, day light to night stars, water to fire; dissipate."_

My body was once again glowing and lifted up in the air. I was laid back down to the ground and felt my energy drain from my body. I could just teleport back to Fairy Tail; I learned it while ready the Celestial Book. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and stood still. Once I opened them, I was right in front of Fairy Tail's guild doors.

I opened the doors and walked in. I said hello to levy and Wendy and went to the bar. "Hey Mira! Can I have some water, I'm kinda exhausted." I smiled, but I could still feel my energy draining. "Sure thing Lucy! Out training again?" "Yeah, I finally learned it!" I drank from the glass of water, swallowing the cold liquid down my throat.

"Ahhhh that felt good." I got up and walking towards Levy. I sat down at the table and was talking to her, "Hey Levy-chan, how's it going?" "Nothin much Lu-chan! Are you okay, you look sick?" I made a fake smile, "Yeah, ever-" I covered my mouth and started to cough. Then coughing harder and my body was shaking, I stopped coughing and looked at my hands.

My palms were covered with a dark red liquid. I looked at Levy who was petrified. I was about to say something when I spit out blood, then everything went black.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUN! How'd u like it? Srry about the cliff hanger, but I want to make this story really long!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_My palms were covered with a dark red liquid. I looked at Levy who was petrified. I was about to say something when I spit out blood, then everything went black._

Levy's POV:

"LUCY!" I screamed, 'why did she collapse, why did blood come out her mouth?' questions were racing through my mind. Ever since Lucy came back from training, she looked terrible.

The whole guild surrounded Lu-chan's limp body. She was pale and breathing hard. Wendy rushed over to the middle of the circle and put her hands over Lucy's body. She began to examine her body to look for the problem and gasped.

"Lucy's very low on energy in her body and needs a lot of rest. We have to get her in the infirmary now! No one can bother Lucy until she's fully recovered!" Wendy hurried into the infirmary and shut the door. I hope Lucy's okay…

Wendy's POV:

I examined Lucy's body once more, her energy level is dangerously low, and if she is woken, she won't make it. I tried to heal her just enough, so she's not in danger. I will also set up a barrier so no one can sense her traces of immense power.

Now it's up to Lucy to rest herself back to health. I stayed in the room just in case something happened and made some meds for the guild. I got all the herbs and liquids for the medicines and started to mix them up into a medicine.

(Time Skip: Late afternoon)

I went to check the guild to see how their doing and just because I'm kinda hungry. I sat at the bar and ordered a sandwich. "Is Lucy okay?" Mira looked at me worriedly, "Yeah! She just needs a couple days of rest. She must have done some intense training to lose that much energy."

"By the way Mira, where's Natsu? I haven't seen him all day." She was thinking, "I think I recall him going home, he said he was pretty tired." "Okay! Thanks for the food!" After waving, I headed back into the infirmary to check on Lucy.

Natsu's POV:

I left the guild to track where Lucy was when training, and followed her scent. After about 15 minutes, I was led to Fiore Meadows. I got to the top of the hill, and Lucy's scent was even stronger. Traces of enormous power were left in this spot, where no grass was overgrown that formed a small circle. Whose power is this? Could it be Lucy's, no it couldn't be?

After an hour, the sun was starting to set. 'I should head back…' I went back to the guild to get some food. "Oi, Mira! Is Lucy okay, will she live?" A grin was implanted on Mira's face. "Is this worry I sense?" Mira giggled, "No, I want to go on another mission with Lucy." "Whatever floats your boat. Anyway Lucy will be fine, she just needs rest." I sighed in relief, 'good.' "Hey Mira, can I also get my usual meal?" She laughed, "Sure Natsu! You are always hungry aren't you?" Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Lucy's POV:

It was dark, pitch black with only me in it. I was trying to find where I am when I saw a door. I turned the gold knob and opened the door to see a bright light. I went into the light and found myself in my old room in my old house. That's weird, I thought I ran away.

Okay, I exited my room and went downstairs. When I got there I did not believe what I saw,

.

.

.

.

.

Mom, sitting on the sofa with a book in her palm. "M-mom? Is that you?" She turned her head towards me and smiled, "Of course it is sweetie, who else would I be?" But how, s-she's gone, maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah, that must be it, but I don't want to wake up.

I ran towards mom and she embraced me into a warm hug. 'I missed you so much.' Then the vanished, as well as mom. Then another door appeared, with the same knob. I appeared I the streets on a rainy day with mom.

'Oh no, not this again.' Mom and I were heading to a restaurant and I was holding her hand. "Mom, I don't think we should go, I-I mean we could go some other time." She looked down at me, "What do you mean sweetie, you are the one who begged me to go with you."

She smiled, "I know." Then the bandits came. One of the bandits came and looked straight at me and grinned, sending a shiver down my spine. "Hey little girl, give me that necklace." I was shocked, "B-but mommy gave this to me" Mom stood there frozen too scared to move.

"Well then kid, if you don't give me that necklace, mommy goes bye-bye." My voice hitched, he held up his gun to mom's head and looked straight into my eyes. I started to take off my necklace when one of his partners came running passed him, "Come on! They're gonna catch us!"

Then he looked straight back at me and said, "Too late." Then the trigger blew into moms head, "MOM!" After I screamed my vision started to blur.

"What? Why am I in the infirmary?" When I sat up I could feel tears run down my face, and the doors flew open, "Lucy! Are you all right? We heard you scream and thought you- why are you crying?" Natsu was standing right in front of me now examining my face.

"Oh, it's nothing." I wiped my tears and gave him a fake smile, hoping he will be stupid enough to not realize what just happened. "Wait, Natsu? How long was I out for?" He grinned, "About two days." "And what day is it?" "It's Friday, why?"

I fake smiled again, "Because tomorrow I'm going to visit mom's grave to talk with her. And I want to do it alone if that's fine with you?" His grin disappeared into a sympathetic look, "Yeah sure, I'll go tell master." I giggled softly, "Thanks, you're the best."

**AWHHHH! Well srry updated late, still have school ya know, (sigh) I hate all these damn tests…. Anyways review!**


End file.
